


What Could Happen In One Night

by MusicET



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicET/pseuds/MusicET
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you ever wonder how long it takes to change your life? What measure of time is long enough to be life altering? Is it four years like high school? One year? A month? A week? Or a single day? We’re always in a hurry to grow up, to go to places, to get ahead. And when you’re young, one hour can change everything.<br/>You can’t change everything in one night, but one night can change everything</p><p>Longer Ver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_ Prologue: How it All Started _ **

After an exhausting concert at Mnet Stage, the bands were all taking a break resting backstage in their dressing rooms when suddenly one member from each group was asked to meet SM’s CEO, Kim Youngmin, at the SM Company, it confused many members because most did not belong to SM but went anyways.

Doyeon from **Mr.Mr** , Hyuk from **VIXX** , Taewon from **SPEED** , Tao from **EXO** , Seungri from **BigBang** , Youngwon from **DMTN** , Andy from **Shinhwa** , Suga from **BTS** , Mir from **MBLAQ** , Ricky from **Teen Top** , Bobby from **iKon** , Hoshi from **Seventeen** , Punch from **1Punch** , Himchan from **B.A.P** , Henry from **Super Junior** , Sandeul from **B1A4** , Minwoo from **Boyfriend** , Rome from **C-Clown** , Jonghyun from **CNBLUE** , Juy from **XING** , Mithra from **Epik High** , Ten from **SMRookies** , Jinwoon from **2AM** , Nichkhun from **2PM** , Yugyeon from **GOT7** , Lin from **X-5** , Kim Hyun-joong from **ss501** , Yoochan from **JYJ** , Changbum from **100%** , L from **Infinite** , Kevin from **Ze;a** , U-Kwon from **Block B** , Alexander from **U-Kiss** , Changmin from **TVXQ** , Minho from **SHINee** , Kimchi from **Double A** , JTL from **H.O.T** ,  Yoseob from **BEAST** , Gikwang from **WINNER** , Baekho from **Nu’est** , Hyunsik from **BTOB** , Taeheon from **JJCC** , Minsu from **Boys Republic** , Tagoon from **B.O.M** , J.G from **Cross Gene** , Heejae from **Chaos** , Park Jiheon from **V.O.S** , Yoon Minsoo from **4Men** , InSoo from **MyName** , Wonbin from **F.T Islands** , Park Hongjun from **1TYM** , Jooheon from **Monsta X** , Li Wen Han from **UNIQ** , Jelly-P from **A6P** , Jijeong from **History** , Kyle from **Romeo** , Zeno from **Twilight** , Gaeko from **Dynamic Duo** , Park Junhyun from **G.O.D** , Azuma Tomoki from **AST’1** , Jo Sungwoo from **F.I.X** , Daegun from **F.Cuz** , YoungJun from **Brown Eyed Soul** , Mirgo from **Brown Eyes** , Hyunseung from **Trouble Maker** , Sungmin from **A-Jax** , Brad Moore from **Busker Busker** , Prince Mak from **Double JJCC** , A.O from **LC9** , Daewon from **Off Road** , Seogoong from **Topp Dog** …

Lizzy from **Orange Caramel** , Jessica from **SNSD** , Minzy from **2NE1** , Luna from **F(x)** , Dasom from **Sistar** , Areum from **Tara** , Min from **Miss A** , Goo Hara from **Kara** , Hyelim from **Wonder Girls** , Uee from **After School** , Son Naeum from **A-Pink** , Hyeri from **Girls Day** , Jimin from **AOA** , Hyerin from **EXID** , Hana from **Secret** , Hyuna from **Nine Muses** , Sohyun from **4minutes** , Xia from **Rania** , Yeonkyung from **The See Ya** , Solar from **Mamamoo** , Subin from **Dal Shabet** , RiSe from **Ladies Code** , Kim Bohyung from **Spica** , Yoonjo from **Hello Venus** , Arisa from **Crayon Pop** , Jun Eun Mi from **Ocean Girls**

Then IU and Rain, as **Solo Artists** also went.

Once they arrived at the building they all either took the stairs or the lift or the escalator up to SM’s Office. Once they arrived they saw Youngmin-sshi and Shindong sunbaenim/sshi/hyung/oppa from Super Junior, they were in a dark office when everyone saw the two and felt very scared. When they got closer to Shindong sunbaenim/sshi/hyung/oppa with tiger ears and a tiger tail with golden yellow slit eyes while Youngmin-sshi had red eyes and he was holding a wand with a skull on it. The members all got into fighting position, they knew that Shindong sunbaenim/sshi/hyung/oppa was a were-tiger but they didn’t know that Youngmin sshi was an Evil Dark Wizard.

[They were able to identify if he was good or bad with his eye color, red = evil, blue or white = good]

Youngmin sshi smirked, “Oh, stand down, you can’t win against me anyways.” Then Shindong sunbaenim/sshi/hyung/oppa lend down and whispered something into his ear, he nod and waved his hand and another group walked out, all hypnotised, they realised they were Japanese Girl & Boy Groups, Chinese Girls & Boy Groups and English Boy Groups including many solo artists and actors and actresses, and they knew they were next.

There was:

Kajitani Masahiro from **Kelum** , Shinnosuke from **Soul’d Out** , Toru Iwaoka from **Da-ice** , Zannin from **Nightmare** , Seika from **Uverworld** , Naoya Sakamoto from **On/Off** , Alex from **One Ok Rock** , Yuuya from **SID** , Mayuko from **Aqua Timez** , Takeshi Iwamoto from **+Plus** , Daisuke Asakura from **Access** , DJ Love from **Sekai no Owari** , Yasutaro Goto from **Flow** , Kei Takebuchi from **Goose House** , Ijichi Kiyoshi from **Asian Kungfu Generation** , E-Zuho from **Granrodeo** , Naoto Hiroyama from **Orange Range** , Nakamaru from **Kat-tun**.

Moametal from **Baby Metal** , Fuki from **Doll$Box** , Risa Ai from **Dream** , Akane Osawa from **Tomboy** , Shoko Aida from **Wink** , Kawane Kiyomura, Rena Mishi, Haruka Ishida, Shihori Suzuki, Nana Owada, Mio Tomonaga, Ayaka Okada, Mion Mikaichi, Momoka Inish and Yunna Hattori from **AKB48** , Nanami Tababe from **Shugo Chara Egg**!, Minami Takahashi from **NO3B** , Aki Takajo from **French Kiss** , Aika Oota from **Watarirouku Hashiritai** , Kazumi Urano from **Watarirouka Hashiritai 7** , Yui Yokoyama from **Not Yet** , Megumi Imayoshi, Hiromi Mitsui, Aimi Oyama, Rumi Matsushima, Hitomi Komatani, Kana Ito from **SDN48** , Asana Inuzuka, Suzuran Yamauchi, Mikoto Uchiyama, Yukari Yamashita, Kyoka Isohara, Sana Takatera, Yuuka Asai, Aina Wada, Rikako Hirata, Yuka Nakanish, Tomoka Wakabayashi, Nana Yamada, Yuka Nakamura, Ami Kobayashi, Fuku Oshima, Mayuko Goto, Yuria Kizaki from **SKE48** , Koga Narumi, Akari Yoshida, Keira Yogi, Akari Ishizuka, Airi Tanigawa, Runa Fujita, Rena Shimada, Anna Ijiri, Shu Yabushita, Rikako Kobayashi, Yumi Ishida, Megumi Matsumura, Mai Odan and Eriko Jo from **NMB48** , Ayana Shahab, Jessica Vania Wildjaja, Allicia Chanzia, Saktia Oktapyant, Amanda Dwi Arista, Maria Genoveva NataliaDesy Purnamasari, Farina Yogi Devani and Yansen Indiani from **JKT48** , Yuriya Inoue, Marina Yamada, Chiyori Nakanishi, Sayako Eto, Yuko Sugamoto, Maiko Fukagawa, Nao Ucke, Marika Tani, Yuna Yamauchi, Kyoka Abe, Ayaka Nakanishi from **HTY48** , Dai Meng, Shen ZhiLin, Dong Yunyan, Leng Yanfan, Hao Wanqing, Zhang Xin, Feng Xiaofei, Zhang Yunwen, He Yichen, Dong Zhiyi from **SNH48** , Manatsu Akimoto, Kazumi Takayama and Mai Shinuchi from **Nogizaka 46** , Masaki Shirai from **Alexandros** , Haruki from **The Hopper**.

Jackson Yi Yang Qian Xi from **TFBoys** , Ellen Joyce Loo from **ATI7** , Wong Ka from **Beyond** , Miko Bai from **B2Y** , Aisa Senda from **Da Mouth** , Ian Chen from **F.I.R** , Edmond Chi-Wai from **Grasshoppers** , Ashin from **Mayday** , Jiro Wang from **Fahrenheit** , Nicole Au Kin-yin from **My Little Airport** , Chase Chang from **Nan Quan Mama** , Zeng Yi from **Phoenix Legend** , Yu from **Power Station** , Amber from **Roomie** , Ella from **S.H.E** , Chris from **Shin** , Gong Yu-Chi from **Sodagreen** , Gillian Chung from **Twin** , Alan Dawa Dolma, Linda Lian, Mavis Fan, Fiona Sit, Lala Hsu, Stephy Tang, Kay Tse, Yang Wei Linghwa and Jane Zhang were **Female Chinese Artists** , Danny Chan, Chang Che-yue, Bobby Chen, Leslie Cheung, Cui Jian, Andy Hui, Nicky Lee, Leehom Wang, Show Luo, Nicholas Tse were **Male Chinese Artists**.

Jake Pitt from **Black Veil Brides** , Jack Fowler from **Sleeping with Sirens** , Ray Toro from **My Chemical Romance** , Tony Perry from **Pierce the Veil** , Carlos Pena Jr. from **Big Time Rush** , Liam Payne from **One Direction** , Michael Cliford from **5 Seconds of Summer** , Matt Flynn from **Maroon 5** , Mitch Guindon from **Nickleback** , Daniel from **The Janoskians** , Tristan from the **Vamps** , Nicky Byrne from **Westlife** , Howie Dorough from **Backstreet Boys** , Hayes Grier and Shawn Mendes from **Magcon Boys** , David Michael Frank from **King the Kid** , Justin Timberlake from **NSYNC** , Usher and Hugh Jackman were **Male Artists** / Actors.

“W-What is this? How did you take all these idols? Artists? Celebrities?” Tao (EXO) asked. “Easy, I own many companies, I have a lot of power in Korea, once they were here, I hypnotised them. No one knows where they’ve gone. Once big idols, celebrities, artists have disappeared, fans will go crazy, take matter into their own hands, that is when I will reveal the idols, government and monarchy will be forced into my power where I will gain World Domination. Alongside me will be Shindong.” SM said, then before anyone else could speak he started to speak in an ancient language summoning and casting a spell,

**_“From the depth of Tartarus, I summon the power of frost, power to freeze the idols, the will be unable to move.”_ **

And before anyone could react, no one was able to move apart from Shindong sunbaenim/sshi/hyung/oppa and Youngmin sshi, he smirked, his eyes changed to a hypnotising blue color where he casted another spell,

**_“Look into my eyes, now you shall follow my every command, not questions asked. Once I snap my fingers you will be completely in our control.”_ **

All the idols stood there completely frozen, trying to resist his power but failed, they all stood in a daze, completely hypnotised once he snapped his fingers. “Yes masters.” They said in sync, completely hypnotised colored eyes. Girls with pink and purple and guys with blue and green eyes. Then, Shindong sunbaenim/sshi/hyung/oppa and Youngmin sshi smirked, letting out an evil laughter while everyone else stood in a hypnotised daze all looking out the window with helplessness and pleases and fears in their eyes, hoping someone would find them and help them out of this mess.

 


	2. Nice To Meet You

**_ Chapter 1: Nice to Meet You _ **

Zoe, Olivia and Emma were all walking home when suddenly a breeze hit them and they felt something was wrong. How did they know? It was their secret sense, the perks of being a supernatural being. They immediately stopped when they sensed the evil presence, their eyes widen as they looked at each other, nodding, and they quickly sped off to where the evil presence was coming from.

While Emma was running she ran into someone, which made the other two, Zoe and Olivia stop. They helped her up while the other group helped up the person she bumped into. When the light finally cleared up the three girls saw who the people they bumped into there,

Taeyang from BigBang – [**http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/33300000/-TAEYANG-tae-yang-33336038-740-1009.jpg**](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/33300000/-TAEYANG-tae-yang-33336038-740-1009.jpg)

Ryeowook from Super Junior – [**http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/28700000/Ryeowook-super-junior-28754440-1755-2560.jpg**](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/28700000/Ryeowook-super-junior-28754440-1755-2560.jpg)

Kris from EXO - [**https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSdp8mIW7Xy9d7JN94G9l_1Zummtt4mItpRByDev0iL9mn46X44VQ**](https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSdp8mIW7Xy9d7JN94G9l_1Zummtt4mItpRByDev0iL9mn46X44VQ)

Jeonghan from Seventeen –         [**https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CDRYiYmUUAAObm-.jpg**](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CDRYiYmUUAAObm-.jpg)

Vernon from Seventeen – [**https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CHZZVmuUEAAZF0n.jpg**](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CHZZVmuUEAAZF0n.jpg)

J-Hope from Bangtan Boys – [**http://pa1.narvii.com/5706/f34ed06280a1fbf6c8dc24a4e0f1ce3b7acd9826_hq.gif**](http://pa1.narvii.com/5706/f34ed06280a1fbf6c8dc24a4e0f1ce3b7acd9826_hq.gif)

Bambam from Got7 – [**https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/4c/de/24/4cde2458392cf0acbc41caca6e4f3395.jpg**](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/4c/de/24/4cde2458392cf0acbc41caca6e4f3395.jpg)

Zelo from B.A.P – [**http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/31600000/Zelo-bap-31623821-500-375.png**](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/31600000/Zelo-bap-31623821-500-375.png)

Mark from GOT7 – [**http://www.kpoplyrics.net/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/got7-mark.jpg**](http://www.kpoplyrics.net/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/got7-mark.jpg)

Jackson from GOT7 – [**http://igot7.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/GOT7-Member-Profile-and-facts-Jackson.jpg**](http://igot7.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/GOT7-Member-Profile-and-facts-Jackson.jpg)

Jin from Bangtan Boys – [**https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/45/59/c0/4559c0ebe7902d211f063d9e44f80bc5.jpg**](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/45/59/c0/4559c0ebe7902d211f063d9e44f80bc5.jpg)

Jimin from Bangtan Boys – [**http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/36300000/Jimin-BTS-image-jimin-bts-36385432-389-500.jpg**](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/36300000/Jimin-BTS-image-jimin-bts-36385432-389-500.jpg)

“W-What are you girls doing here this late?’ J-Hope asked. “U-Uh, nothing. We were all just going back home.” Zoe said trying to cover up. “Don’t bother trying to cover this up unnie. They’re all supernatural as well. We’re all here for the same reason.” Emma said. “H-How did you know?” Jimin asked. “Well, I’m a Demon. My name’s Emma. That is Zoe unnie, she’s a Demi-God. Apollo’s daughter. And Olivia unnie, she’s an Angel.” Emma explained. “Well, you might already know who we are but we’ll introduce ourselves anyways. I’m Ryeowook from Super Junior. I’m a Mer-Man.” “I’m Taeyang from BigBang. I’m a Were-Wolf.” “I’m Kris from EXO. I’m an Angel with the power to control Flight and the power to control my pet Fire Dragon.” “I’m Jeonghan from Seventeen. I’m a Vampire.” “I’m Zelo from B.A.P. I’m a Vampire.” “I’m Bambam from GOT7. I’m a Vampire.” “I’m J-Hope from BTS. I’m a Vampire.” “I’m Vernon from Seventeen. I’m a Vampire.” “I’m Mark from GOT7. I’m a Vampire.” “I’m Jackson from GOT7. I’m a Vampire.” “I’m Jin from BTS. I’m a Vampire.” “I’m Jimin from BTS. I’m a Vampire.” “Nice to meet you.” The 12 boys said. “Nice to meet you too.” The girls responded. “So, what are you 3 girls doing around here at this times of the night?” Mark asked. “Well, we sensed some magic at work, evil magic.” Olivia answered. “Guys, it’s not sage to talk about this here. Let’s go to out hideout.” Zoe said. “Sure. Do you guys mind?” Emma asked. “Nah, it’s no problem.” Kris answered and Emma zapped everyone into a forest.

Forest – [**http://www.zerochan.net/644164#full**](http://www.zerochan.net/644164#full)

Tree (where tree house it) – [**http://img.wallskd.com/uploads/allimg/20140228/Tall,-Trees.jpg**](http://img.wallskd.com/uploads/allimg/20140228/Tall,-Trees.jpg)

“We’re gonna talk about evil in a dark spooky forest with dangerous animal at night in the opening. Great.” Ryeowook said “Oh, calm down you to only leaves and branches, “What’s there to see?” Bambam asked. “Oh, come on! Youn can’t use it yet?!” Olivia exclaimed annoyed. “I hope you’re good at climbing trees or can fly through powerful force fields because it’s a long way up.” Zoe said. The girls started to climb the tree extremely fast with the boys tailing behind, once they reached the top the girls started to find the lock the lock for the hatchet. They opened the hatch to find a very big tree house, Olivia sat waiting for the boys while Emma and Zoe went to make some snacks and drinks and because it was cold they turned the heater on and after half an hour the boys finally, made it to the top where Olivia was waiting.

Hatch – [**http://assets.inhabitat.com/wp-content/blogs.dir/1/files/2011/10/roderick-romero-tornado-tree-house4.jpg**](http://assets.inhabitat.com/wp-content/blogs.dir/1/files/2011/10/roderick-romero-tornado-tree-house4.jpg)

Big Tree House – [**https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/6/68/The_Treehouse_-_geograph.org.uk_-_32426.jpg**](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/6/68/The_Treehouse_-_geograph.org.uk_-_32426.jpg)

 


	3. Planning

**_ Chapter 2: Planning _ **

The boys were exhausted, once they reached the top they saw the big beautiful tree house. Olivia guided them to the house, to the living room.

Living Room – [**http://3.lushome.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/modern-house-design-curved-house-2.jpg**](http://3.lushome.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/modern-house-design-curved-house-2.jpg)

As they arrived at the living room, Zoe and Emma were bring out food and drinks for everyone. There were some cut up fruits and some bit sized sandwiches and either hot chocolate or coffee.

Fruits – [**http://picklebarrelcatering.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/d/e/deluxe_fruit_platter_b.jpg**](http://picklebarrelcatering.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/d/e/deluxe_fruit_platter_b.jpg)

Sandwiches – [**http://www.cafe51.com.au/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/Sandwich-Platter.png**](http://www.cafe51.com.au/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/Sandwich-Platter.png)

Hot Chocolate – [**http://splashparents.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/hot-chocolate.jpg**](http://splashparents.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/hot-chocolate.jpg)

Hot Coffee – [**http://www.healthydietadvisor.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/coffee-smell.jpeg**](http://www.healthydietadvisor.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/coffee-smell.jpeg)

“Ah, you guys are finally up. You took forever.” Zoe said. “Well excuse us for not learning to climb a 50m tree daily.” Jackson said annoyed. “Anyways you guys re-energize your tired selves then, we’ll talk.” Olivia said, the guys nod and ate the food or drank the food. “So, how old are all of you?” Taeyang asked. “We’re all a couple of months apart. I’m 18 years old, born in May. Olivia’s 18, born in June. Emma’s 18, born in August.” Zoe answered. “Ah, so Vernon’s the youngest here.” Jeonghan stated. “I guess so.” The 3 years said. “Wait, do you actually know about us?” Bambam asked. “Huh? Uh, yeah. We’re K-pop Fans. We love you music and know or heard of you all before and we’re a fan of you music.” Olivia said. “Oh really? Kamsahamnida.” The boys responded. “Anyways, how long did it take to build this place?” Jin asked. “This place? It took 8 months to build with the help of you families. And now that we’ve all turned 18 we’re officially young adults and moved out of our house to here. Our family come and visit. They help with the funding and everything before and after it was built.” Emma answered. “We designed it, built it and decorated it while they helped funding and help carry the things since some of the things were heavy to carry in human form.” Zoe said. “Wow.” The boys exclaimed. “Now that you’re all energized and feeling refreshed, let’s discuss about what has happened today.” Zoe said. “Okay.” The boys agreed. “We’ll go first. We all felt a strange breeze blow past us and then our supernatural senses kicked in and we started to follow it. Which is when we started to follow it, until, Emma bumped into you.” Olivia said. “I already said sorry.” Emma muttered. “I was only not paying attention because who the hell would be awake at 1 in the morning?” Emma argued. “You 3 were out. We were leaving from the concert.” Kris said. “What about your members?” Zoe asked. “They headed back to the dorm first while we went out to look for our mem…bers…” J-Hope said before realizing. “Oh No.” They all said. “Do you remember who called them out?” Emma asked quickly. “SM’s CEO, Kim Youngmin sshi.” Ryeowook exclaimed. “He kidnapped them when we were following out senses we were running to SM Building.” Zoe exclaimed. “This means Kim Youngmin sshi’ behind this!” Jin exclaimed. “He couldn’t have done this alone though.” Jeonghan said. “Has anyone seen Shindong sunbaenim recently?” Jimin asked and silence answered his question. “No, hyung couldn’t have done this. He couldn’t have.” Ryeowook said outloud to himself. “We’ve got to go to Prophecy Mountain, now.” Emma said. Everyone agreed, jumped out the tree house on the ground, changing into their supernatural forms immediately, form humans to supernatural forms and sped off in a blink of an eye.

 


End file.
